


Deadly Nightshade

by fandom_avocado123



Series: Deadly nightshade [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_avocado123/pseuds/fandom_avocado123
Summary: The story focuses on a bi-sexual girl called Eve who joins the Avengers at an interesting time and gets caught up in their most recent pattern of battles which leads to fighting, over coming anxiety, some swearing and a lot of fun!This has been literal years in the making so hope you guys enjoy it!(based on the cinematic universe as i'm not an expert on the comics)Chapters are uploaded every Monday!Warnings include drug and alcohol references and swearing-------------------------------------------------------





	1. Chapter 1

Eve is a 17-year-old living in the heart of London. She was currently sitting in a bus watching the gentle pattering of the rain which she usually finds refreshing especially when she is outside but when inside a stinky bus next to an old drunk with several annoying girls whispering behind her from her school Eve was not enjoying the experience. Living in a foster home as well, it was difficult to find peace and quiet Eve often found herself drifting off into her own thoughts. The bus continued to drag her along to school but it wasn’t all doom and gloom, as arriving at the gate Eve met up with her good friend the only person that properly understood her, Lauren.  
She wasn’t her best friend really, Lauren already had one of those besides Eve could never really manage to obtain that sort of a relationship to a person anyway. Eve had other ‘friends’ but they were more people Lauren liked to hang out with and saw Eve as this weird girl and she was often brushed away but that never bothered her though.  
“Hey!” she shouted to catch Laurens attention running over to her slightly out of breath.  
Lauren was kind person with bright ginger hair her shallow face smothered in freckles which shone through a heavy layer of un-needed foundation.  
“Hey how’s it going? “Lauren asked as they began walking the pathway to school  
“oh, you know same as usual, you?”  
She started to list a teenage boy drama and other things, even though the two were similar Lauren tended to be more of an addict to the typical secondary school shit. Eve simply nodded along and stared of into space until suddenly she felt Lauren flick her on the forehead. Eve gave her a glare and playfully flicked her back laughing.  
“OW” whined lauren laughing as well  
“sorry I was only getting my revenge” replied Eve putting her hands up in defence.  
“you did revise for the maths, today right?” Lauren asked as they walked into the building.  
“nope it’s all pointless anyway and I just can’t be asked”  
“EVE! This is going to determine the rest of your life! And you haven’t revised! You know you going to end up being a rubbish picker right”  
“you know what I want to do and I’m pretty sure it doesn’t really need any qualifications”  
“you can’t join the avengers Eve you have no powers we have talked about this”  
Eve stayed silent for a moment almost about to say something when…. *BBRRRIINNGGGGG* the bell went. The two continued to the exam hall. Eve knew a little on what the exam was on but she still was anxious and began fiddling with candy floss ends of her hair. Then came along a waft of blonde hair and cheap perfume, all of them clutching black shoulder bags. “hey lauren how’s it going” said the queen bee ruby “fine thanks you?” they chatted about a few things while Eve stood awaiting the daunting exam pulling up the straps of her holographic backpack, when suddenly the ground began to rumble it got bigger while everyone went silent, apart from stupid first years who grabbed onto each other making sarcastic gasps until it ended. Eve shivered unsettled by the unusual event.  
“weird we don’t usually have earthquakes here” said Eve, Lauren shrugged.  
“hey Eve” she turned around to see Tabatha a scary girl who hanged around their group  
“what’s wrong?”  
“your hair sweetie” handing Eve a mirror  
“looks fine to me”  
“oh, dear can’t you see how horrible and frizzy it is” she said giggling smugly, Eve turned around to Lauren who was looking at the floor Eve didn’t look at any one else after that until she got into the exam hall.  
*  
After Eve was sure she failed the exam they continued with normal lessons until lunch the best time of the day. This is when Eve could ditch everyone and the loud cafeteria. Walking down a noisy corridor Eve entered the deathly quiet library. This is one of a few escapisms for Eve other include: Netflix, being in her room when its quiet and going to forests or meadows any place natural. Few of these things did Eve rarely get to do as its difficult living in the centre of London and given most of her time is spent in school.  
She opened a random book and settled down on her usual sofa with a bag of crisps. She sat for a while her head buried in the book, the library was basically deserted apart from the librarian in the corner who was scrolling through Facebook on a computer. Suddenly Eve herd shuffling and what sounded like some small sobs she walked down the long aisles of books till she came to the back nearer the source of the sounds. She peeked through a bookcase to look. There was a young boy about a year younger than her, crying. She carefully walked over and he didn’t see her right in front of him until she gave a forceful cough and sat down next to him. His red eyes widened obviously observing her generally weird appearance her eye liner and slightly strange fashion sense often alarmed new people.  
“hey” she said in warm tone  
“hi” he replied in wobbly voice  
“my names Eve” holding out her hand  
“Joel” he said shaking her hand  
“I’m not going to ask if you’re okay because your obviously not, but what made you so sad Joel?”  
“well I hang out with these group of boys who I thought were my friends who I thought were my friends, they found out I’m gay, then they beat me up and said never to talk to them again “ he cried rubbing his nose on his sleeve.  
“shit, I’ll give you some advice Joel, they have done you a favour now you have realised they are all just a bunch of dickheads and are not worth your time”  
“I guess, thanks” he said calming down.  
After giving him a hug the bell went Eve stood up offering the boy a hand  
“look I’m always here if you need someone to talk to maybe see you tomorrow”  
“yeah” agreed Joel as the two went their separate ways.  
The lesson that followed was the only subject Eve could do with ease and the only one she truly enjoyed, art. While everyone painted at their easels she looked over at this good-looking girl who was smiling at her, she smiled back blushing. The rest of the day went past as a blur for Eve. Until she got back to her room where she began to type away on her computer after checking her door was locked. ‘  
This is where the story gets a little weird as Eve wasn’t an ordinary teenage girl. She does have super powers though they’re not your ordinary super strength or super speed they’re a bit stranger than that. Not only can she grow plants out of her but also animal features and shoot out rocks and water from her hands. Obviously, this is completely normal for her as she could do all this ever since she could remember but she has never told anyone. So, when she finished typing up homework she, using her finger, watered her large collection of plants which blocked the small rectangular window in her room. This was normal routine. Then switching on her telly, she sat down munching on a biscuit while practicing growing ivy up the wall.  
Even though eve had had these abilities her whole life she was still mastering them which is what she did in most of her spare time. Although not everything could be practised in her room like growing a fully sized tree.  
After a dinner surrounded by screaming children eve sleepily wondered upstairs with a cup of tea and settled down, browsing the internet while lying on her bed. While typing away on twitter she heard a low soft hum. At first, she thought it could be another earthquake but it didn’t make the buildings shudder the noise was getting louder and louder until…… silence.  
Now as Eve lived in the attic of a six-story orphanage (basically a block of flats) she slipped on her trusty doc martins and sneaked over to the ladder and up to the roof. She had to do a double retake to make sure she hadn’t imagined it but through the darkness of midnight seemed to be a racoon wearing clothes, a tree, a green woman and a guy that looked like he belonged on WWE. Quietly eve poked her head up again as suddenly something that looked like a fighter pilot ship from Star Wars appeared out of thin air.  
“no way” whispered eve to herself.  
A man wearing what looked like a biker jacket eve quickly ducked back down, she sat on the ladder below the hatch listening into their conversation.  
“great now what are we going to do”  
“we should fix the invisibility before someone sees it”  
“I am groot”  
This all felt very much like a dream and Eve had to pinch herself just to make sure she was still awake. Hearing footsteps she retreated to her room not too sure what to do next she sat on her bed confused.  
*  
About two hours later when Eve had convinced herself it must all be in her imagination another soft humming started like the other it wasn’t an earthquake. Treading carefully, she climbed up the ladder and pressed her ear against the trap door which led to the roof. The hum stopped and Eve heard a soft crunch as something touched the gravel she heard more footsteps and then  
“why are we here Rogers?”  
“picking up on a distress call”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the most amazing writer but hope you guys liked it as it is my first fan fiction as well :-)  
> other characters will be appearing in later chapters as the story develops  
> I will be uploading new chapters every Monday!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 enjoy!  
> (Just to clarify as well this story is based in a sort of alternate reality where Stark and Rogers made up after civil war )

Eve almost fell of the ladder with shock. Surely this couldn’t be Steve Rogers-Captain America the voices were both in an undeniable American accent. Eve went back down to her room contemplating what to do next then drove by pure impulse she grabbed her bag packing essentials and then headed back up the ladder. Her plan was simple, sneak onto the ship and hide while they were busy. Though Eve lived in London there was nothing she would love more than to go to America even if she couldn’t become an avenger. Pushing aside that childish dream she opened the hatch slowly and quietly ascended onto the roof. In front of her, blocking her from the sights of the people whispering, was their ship Eve peeking out from behind it.  
There was Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff and Clint Barton surrounded by the strange beings.  
“look Clint you stay here with…. Who are you again?”  
“Peter Quill man”  
“right just make sure him and his ship leave London and get to the base everyone else I have orders to take you all there now”  
“why do we have to go with you anyway” said the racoon  
“because this… isn’t normal here” said the cap gesturing to the ship and them.  
“what he means is we don’t have flying ships going around all the time and we don’t have people like you here it’s just humans and they still haven’t found alien life forms yet” Wanda said  
“and that’s you guys so we would rather not start a global panic” Clint said folding his arms.  
“come on then let’s go” and the others followed Rogers onto his ship the green lady stayed behind  
“will you be okay?” said Quill  
“yeah look if anything goes south we will kill them then come and find you”  
They hugged goodbye and the woman joined the others on the ship. Once they were a good half hour into the journey there came a loud “AACHHOOO”  
“Do you earth people usually lock up others in the walls?” said the green woman pointing to a slightly crooked panel in the wall of the ship.  
“what’s wrong?” said Wanda walking over “what my friend Gamora here is trying to say is there someone hiding in there” said Rocket pointing to the same point. The panel came off and revealed a very dusty Eve.” Hi” she said giving a nervous wave “I’m Eve”  
“and what are you doing on this ship?” said Captain America  
“you know I don’t really know I didn’t even plan this far, why do you think I’m on this ship?”  
“well where did you come from, are you with them?” said Wanda pointing to the strange looking people.  
“No, see you guys landed on my roof back in London and I think you are so awesome so I was like what the heck I hate where I live so I thought I would just hitch hike the ship…..please don’t make me go back” she said pleadingly while dusting herself off.  
” I don’t know the protocol for this” said the cap walking in a circle while scratching his head  
“you guys are going to America right just take me there please I would take a plane but those tickets are so expensive and do you know how much a passport costs believe me I know, I may as well have just bought my own place if I had the money”  
“what’s a plane” said Drax  
“you guys are really not from earth huh” said Eve  
“a plane is something humans use to get around in as they haven’t got to the stage of everyone having their own air craft yet” said rocket “I am groot” “have you humans got food on your planet I’m hungry” “yeah I really don’t know the protocol for this” “hi I’m Wanda” said Wanda shaking hands with eve as everyone seemed to speak simultaneously while Gamora sat in the corner smiling at all the chaos Eve had caused.  
“here have this it’s a Twix” said eve handing it to Drax from her backpack “nice tattoos by the way”  
“this is my skin” said Drax indignantly touching his arm as if hurt.  
“I should probably call Tony” said the cap typing away frantically on a computer screen soon after a picture of Tony Stark popped up. Rogers turned the screen to me “look Eve, is it?” said Stark while downing the remainder of some champagne. Eve nodded “this believe it or not is not the first time we have had some crazy fan or whatever attempt to join us or whatever have you even got any powers? wait rogers has she even got any powers? I mean what is she 15?”  
“I do actually and I’m 17” said Eve confidently  
“show us then unless it’s something explosive” said Rogers “make it quick though I have a meeting” said Stark  
Nervously Eve took of her denim jacket and shoes and slowly she grew white wings out of her exposed back also growing vines from her bare feet carpeting the metal floor around her and to finish she spread her wings.  
“I can also produce water and stone and boulders and stuff” Eve said going quiet and embarrassed by the silence as everyone starred in amazement.  
“Woah ……okay rogers bring her in “said Tony  
“will do signing off”  
Setting down next to Gamora and Wanda “why are you guys on earth then?” Eve asked Gamora curious” our ship got damaged back on another planet as we were trying to escape and this was the closest planet we could quickly land on Quill wanted to come back anyway as this is his home planet”  
Everyone settled backed down, Cap came back over to eve “look I guess we would have to take you back to the base whatever as you have now seen all of this” he said gesturing to the guardians “just don’t mess around we have to run a tight ship back at the base”  
“who you are calling “this” fancy pants” said rocket crossing his arms.  
The rest of the journey was filled with strange stories, awesome views and Rogers stressing out. Wanda chatted to Eve and the two seemed to become instant friends talking about the avengers Wanda seemed to think Eve wouldn’t have any problem getting in if she wanted to.  
They finally arrived and Eve was a bit nervous to be actually meeting all the avengers but she kept a smile on her face regardless as everyone stepped out onto the landing platform to meet Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2!  
> I'm putting together a deadly nightshade playlist as there are loads of songs I can imagine being in this story if it were a movie(i wish it could be a movie it would be amazing). I really want to show you guys a picture of what Eves hair looks like but i cant seem to paste it if you have Tumblr i will post it on my avengers blog on there so feel free to follow that and leave a comment on here if you have any thoughts about the story  
> my Tumblr is- fandomavocado123  
> Just found out two of my Netflix series have been cancelled, Sense 8 and Girl boss it makes me sad but more annoyed at the fact that it was just left on a cliff hangers. Like the only reason they cancelled them was because of money which is depressing, and means the audience will never get to know what happened to their favorite characters. So i would like to confirm that i will finish this story and it (hopefully) wont be forgotten about as i have already finished writing it just ta case of typing it up


	3. Chapter 3

“hi, your Natasha Romanov” Eve said holding out her hand to Natasha  
“yeah that’s me and you must be Eve, I love your accent” she said shaking Eves hand in her almost monotone voice.  
“thanks, I love your hair”  
“thank you, I take it you’re the one not from space huh”  
“yeah just boring old London” Eve smiled. The rest of their party came over and Natasha led them inside the building.  
“follow me” Eve gave Wanda and the others a little wave and followed Natasha down a very well-lit corridor. She opened a door to their right and gestured for eve to go through. It looked like a waiting room with a sofa and coffee table and window out into the corridor.  
“wait in here, someone will come get you later, as you know we got a lot to sort out right now already” Natasha said closing the door *click* she had locked the door Eve looked up panicked but she eventually concluded that it’s just that she didn’t want her wondering around. She settled down next to the floor length window into the corridor. Considering she was now in safe company Eve decided to grow plants around the room to entertain herself, picking a sunflower from her forearm and tucking it behind her ear. She sat crossed legged position appreciating the silence and she began to meditate until suddenly she could hear a distant shouting.  
“Hey, let go of me man! are you even listening to me!”  
“shut up okay!”  
Eve saw Clint Barton and what looked like Romanov roughly pushing a handcuffed bearded man in a biker jacket along the corridor. He looked through the window and saw Eve  
“hey who’s that?” questioned the guy curiously.  
“keep moving” said Romanov. They then moved out of view and Eve continued to meditate until another *click*. Eve recoiled all the vines and flowers back in quick flash of green and then sat quickly on the sofa crossing her legs. The door opened revealing Tony Stark.  
“Hi” he said closing the door behind him and sitting on a chair opposite Eve.  
“Hey” she replied she noticed he was wearing what seemed to her a very expensive suit he took of some glasses and putting them in his pocket.  
“so, your seventeen” he said looking at eve intently  
“Almost 18”  
“And if you don’t mind me asking how old were you when you got your... let’s say abilities” Eve shrugged “just born with them I guess, I never really knew my parents so I don’t know if I got it from them or what”  
Stark looked at her an eyebrow raised “that’s unusual we haven’t met anyone like that yet really we will have Banner look into that, if you were to say join we would have to get you in to do lots of training and you would live here, I would sort your visa out and everything”  
“wait so I’m in?!” Eve said grinning  
“if you want to be of course but yeah just try not to get into anyone’s way and if you have any questions ask Wanda or Vision preferably him as he literally knows everything, just sign these papers, is it okay if we get Banner to do a few health checks”  
“Yeah sure that’s fine, wait whose Vision?” Eve said signing the papers. Then suddenly something glided through the door making her jump.  
“I heard my name mentioned” said Vision still hovering above the ground  
“you seriously need to start knocking on doors Vision, anyway would you mind taking Eve here to see Banner I have a meeting” he said standing up and getting his phone.  
“certainly sir, follow me” he said to Eve gliding back through the door Eve following grabbing her bag and swinging the door open.  
He led her down several corridors passing a living area where Eve saw Wanda who she waved to. Then they finally arrived at a door Vision gestured for her to go in he followed her. The room seemed to be very brightly lit but without any sunlight and it was all very messy and technical looking.  
“Dr Banner, Mr Stark wishes you to run some health checks on this one” from behind a screen popped a head with messy hair and a concentrated face.  
“Thank you, Vision,” said Banner getting up and putting on his glasses and vision left the room.  
“so, Eve, is it? What exactly can you do?” he said folding his arms and leaning against a table  
“transform parts of me into different animals and produce plants, water and rocks”  
Banner gestured for her to sit onto an examination table.  
“and do you know how you got these abilities?”  
“nope” said Eve jumping up to sit on the table.  
“unusual” he said his face scrunching up in thought “can I take some samples?”  
“sure” Eve said as Banner began getting out equipment, Eve looked around fascinated by the high-tech facilities in the room several see throw glass screens where in the centre of the room with other desks lining the walls. Suddenly Eve felt a large stabbing pain in her arm turning around to attack she realised Banner was simply taking a sample of blood.  
“ow!”  
“sorry I was trying the element of surprise” he smiled and started to pull the blood out of her arm with the syringe.  
“that’s all right I guess it’s just weird, I’ve never had my blood taken before”  
After banner had finished and put a plaster on the wound he picked up a glass beaker and scissors  
“can I cut of parts of the plants and get some water and stones?”  
“yeah sure” Eve said coolly, growing a single daisy out of her wrist, banner cut it into the glass beaker. Then she put some water in one flask and some small pebbles in another  
“good we are all done here then” said Banner pushing his glasses up his nose.  
“what now then?”  
“well you’ll get the results of these tests later, but for now guess we will go get you set up with a room” he said gesturing for Eve to go out the glass door. They went down yet another corridor then to their left they came to what Eve assumed was her door.  
“try get some rest and we will sort everything out tomorrow”  
“thank you, night,” said Eve awkwardly  
“night” Banner replied walking away. After he had walked away Eve stepped into her small but cosy bedroom. It had a double bed, a large window showing the view of the now dark forest opposite. Eve began to un pack a few things out her bag but she was so tired she eventually fell into to bed and went straight to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a good weekend, if you hadn't guessed by now i'm a complete Netflix addict so pretty much spent my whole weekend watching that, (recommend Rick and Morty and Bojack horseman if you haven't watched those series already).  
> I've just started doing my A-levels as well so its been stressful trying to do all the homework while also sorting this fan fic out. And as always please leave a comment or a like if your enjoying it i would really like to hear back from you guys


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Warnings for this chapter and the rest- some swearing and drug references
> 
> Hi guys here's the fourth chapter enjoy! also i'm currently beginning to write a Harry Potter fan fiction so stay tuned for that in the future as well. try and be opened minded this week see things as opportunities that's what i'm trying instead of working myself into a corner all the time. and please leave a comment or kudos (like) if you like thank you for reading!

Dreams, more night mares, of fire and a huge red eye with a strange star around the hauntingly black pupil is what woke up Eve the following morning. She sat up with a jump dripping in sweat and feverishly shaking, looking around the bed confused at her unusual surroundings. Then realising that what had happened yesterday wasn’t a dream at all and she shook of the night mare and got up to have a shower. She only realised after she got out of the shower that it was 5.30 in the morning and the sun still was neglecting to show in the sky. She got dressed into a baggy white t-shirt and some ripped black jeans growing a flower crown around her head. After applying a little eyeliner and grabbing a joint she headed out of her room. It seemed like a sunny morning so she decided to go explore while trying to find a way-out side as nobody else seemed to be up yet. She padded down a corridor her bare feet hitting the cold stone floor. Finding a fire exit she settled down on the surrounding field. It was beautifully lush and green and she watched the sun rise further, through the neighbouring trees.  
Back at inside the base-  
“oh, great we hired a British teenage stoner” said Tony looking out the window to see Eve and small clouds of smoke.  
“she’s nice” said Natasha in Eves defence.  
“look she’s got some really useful abilities, teenage stoner or not I would like to study her more” said Banner furiously typing away at a laptop.  
“what are you guys all talking about” said James wobbling in on crutches  
“Cap has accidently brought in a teenager who is smoking weed but that’s okay because Banner wants to experiment on her” said Stark in his fast-paced voice.  
“don’t put it like that, not experiment just run some more tests” corrected Banner who was sitting at the kitchen island.  
“Cap what’s going on with the alien lot” Tony said to Rogers as he walked in.  
“I explained they can’t leave and they will have to stay here as of the affects it will have on our world discovering aliens and we would keep them safe, seeing as their ship is still unable to go into space, they decided to take up the offer peacefully” Rogers said siting on a sofa “as for the hopefully human one the others aren’t happy they can’t see him and he himself still hasn’t woke up yet”  
“yeah we just need to make sure he is human otherwise we can let him leave the base too like I’m assuming he wants too we really don’t want mass hysteria on our hands right now” said James  
“yeah I will check that out and maybe run some tests on the alien lot if they will let me of course” concluded Banner  
*  
Outside Eve had found her way to the forest. From her feet she grew two tree trunks lifting her up to the highest branch of a nearby tree  
“hey!” this made Eve jump and she almost fell completely off the branch. Looking down she could see it was only Wanda  
“hi! Want me to lift you up?”  
“no, its fine” said Wanda producing a red cloud that lifted her up and she then delicately perched on a slightly lower down branch while Eve leaned back against trunk relaxing in the sunlight.  
“so how are you settling in” said Wanda in her thick Sokavian accent.  
“Amazingly this place is awesome much nicer than the old dump I used to live in”  
There was a short pause the Wanda said, “are you happy Eve?”  
“whoa that’s a deep question” said Eve still a bit high. There was another longer pause and then  
“I’m happy now but not back where I was, I was a bit depressed back in London but I think that’s all gone which is really good” she smiled at Wanda “what about you?”  
“I guess so, I was never really that happy after my brother died it wasn’t really the best of times then but now…...” Wanda paused. There was a low deep rumble the rumble quickly turned into a rough tremor it was an earthquake.  
“come on let’s get back inside” said Wanda going to the ground as the trees started to shake violently. The tremor got bigger and bigger and several trees fell with a loud cracking sound. Eve had climbed down but the two were still in the forest being blocked by several falling trees that were now being uprooted by a large crack that began to rip the ground open.  
“can you fly?!” shouted Wanda  
“I don’t know, I think so!” shouted back Eve her voice wavering with anxiety  
They ran out of the forest, to the clearing of the field surrounding the base. The crack has now turned into a sort of ridge that went down several kilometres blocking them off from the base. The earthquake became more violent and stronger making both Eve and Wanda have to work to keep their balance.  
Eve sprouted her wings but didn’t get to even try and fly before she got hit in the head by a rock that was one of several the ridge now seemed to spew out. The last thing Eve could remember was the sensation of falling and seeing red mist surrounding her.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey”  
Eve awoke with a start after seeing the same red eye again. She found herself in a hospital bed in a hospital gown, except as she looked around at a floor length window like the one in the waiting room, it showed her she was still in the base.  
“hey plant girl!” said a hushed voice that came from behind a hospital curtain it was a guy but Eve couldn’t see who.  
“Hey”   
“what?” said Eve in a sleepy tone of annoyance. She began to get up but her head reeled backward as she sat up she felt like she was spinning.  
“can you help me out here?” said the voice  
“hang on for god’s sake” Eve said still feeling dizzy she got up from the bed wobbling over to the curtain pulling it back to revealing the bearded guy from the before, wearing a hospital gown like her and handcuffed t the bed.  
“whoa what’s going on here” sniggered Eve “Jesus what happened to me!?” Eve exclaimed suddenly realising she had a bandage wrapped around her head which is where the immense pain was radiating from.  
“I don’t know they just rushed in saying you got hit by a rock or something, you’ve been out for like two days”  
“shit… I can’t even remember”  
“look could you get me out of this” said the guy shaking his chained wrist.  
“not until you tell me why you were put in them in the first place” Eve said crossing her arms.  
“does it really matter?”  
Eve nodded in response.  
“fine that Barton dude was being a dick we got into an argument that turned into a fight we ended partially crash landing my ship as a result, then that America guy had to step in as the fight was getting a bit ugly. He dragged me out before the ship exploded, that guy is like super strong, and said to stay here for some sort of testing that was meant to be yesterday. Can you get me out of this now?” he pleaded  
“name?”  
“star lord” Eve raised her eyebrows “well you can call me Peter or whatever, what’s your name?”  
“Eve” she said smiling then growing a claw on her index finger and stabbing into the key hole of the cuffs.  
“whoa cool I thought you only did plants like groot, how do you do it?”  
“I don’t know I was born with my powers, where are you actually going to go after this by the way?” she said as she tried to unlock the cuffs “you can’t just run away from these guys, they will hunt you down and you can’t just sneak out and leave your friends behind, who are really cool by the way”  
“I don’t think I’m going to run away, in fact I will probably just stay here see how things play out”  
Suddenly as soon as Eve cracked the cuffs Banner walked in Eve froze looking up guiltily though Banner was instead furiously typing away on a tablet  
“get back into bed, you need rest” he said and then walked out again.  
Eve and Peter quickly became good friends as she caught him up on earth stuff that he had missed while he told her stories of his adventures with his friends in space. They were stuck in there for a further four days until Quill left but he came back several times after to visit as Eve recovered, sometimes accompanied by Groot or Gamora.   
*  
After Eve was released she began the process of training, she was still torn on whether she should tell anyone about the strange dreams she had been having and whether she would sound silly if she did but in the end, she decided to focus on training. The sessions consisted of Eve practising plant stuff and learning how to fly with Groot and Wanda there assisting her. The training building was very old and dusty and had a large crack in the wall from the recent earthquake that almost reached the very high ceiling. At the end of the sessions Rogers came in and taught Eve first hand combat. At first as Eve had little strength and she got floored straight away, but as the weeks progressed she slowly began to properly fight back as she learnt more and more fighting techniques. Finally, one day she managed to floor Steve himself throwing him on the floor with huge bear paws.  
“I think we are done for today” said the Cap as Eve gave him a hand up.   
“sorry” Eve said guiltily looking at the floor,  
“no, you did good today, again on Saturday?”  
“yeah sure”. Eve remained behind to practise a few techniques on a punching bag before going back up to the kitchen to get a snack.  
She settled down on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn while simultaneously turning on the tv with the remote. She put on some Netflix, dying to catch up on some of her favourite shows. The living room was mostly deserted apart from Groot who came over to join her,  
“I am Groot” he said sitting down.  
“hey, yeah this is Netflix it has loads of shows and movies you can watch” Eve indicated putting on gossip girl which Groot seemed to enjoy.  
After a few episodes, they were then abruptly interrupted by Wilson who came rushing in followed by Natasha and a hobbling Rhodey. Wilson grabbed the remote switching straight to the news,   
“hey!” Eve said failing an attempt to grab it back “we were watching gossip girl I was giving Groot a history on Blair and Chuck” she protested Sam ignoring her staring at the screen. The tv blared out the news channel   
“we have reports coming in of a huge earth quakes across the country as well as abroad all occurring at the same time, these violent quakes began weeks ago until tonight they were just assumed coincidence now experts are stating otherwise, we have news from one in Washington D.C where the president has been evacuated other places affected include Florida , Texas, California, Oklahoma, Boston, Alabama, New jersey and Minnesota as well as countries including Russia, Canada, the UK, Germany, Japan, India, China…” The list continued and Eve had now become so engrossed in the screen she hadn’t realised the room was now crowded with a lot of people on phones and watching the news wearing serious faces.  
Eve didn’t look to good herself collapsing. She saw a blurry head leaning over her then red flashes covered her vision until all she saw was red fire then green lots of green and then saw a person carrying her down a long dark tunnel the heavy thuds of their feet radiated through eves mind like a raging headache. They looked as terrified as she felt, the whole thing was strangely realistic she could almost feel the coal dust clogging up her lungs her throat roar closing slowly up. Suddenly feeling like she had just been pulled from the depths of the ocean she awoke, coated in sweat, shaking from the ghostly vision. She was in her room at the base no one seemed to be around. She curled up into a small ball feeling painfully vulnerable, letting out small sobs. Natasha came in soon after handing Eve a cup of tea.  
“Thanks” Eve said in a shaky voice.  
“you were asleep for three days” Natasha said casually, sitting down on a chair opposite the bed.  
“wwhat?” Eve said in a quiet shock. Suddenly Quill came in, seeing Eve he rushed over engulfing her in a big bear hug. Her sobs more turned into quiet murmurs of nervous out breaks.  
“sorry” she said shakily, feeling stupid.  
“you alright now?” said Quill concerned  
“yeah, I think so, thanks” Eve said sipping tea  
“can you tell us what happened” Natasha said leaning in. Eve repeated the experience as truthfully as she could, wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her hoodie.  
“where’s Wanda?”  
“they all had to go on missions, a lot has happened while you were asleep” replied Natasha “yeah there were a load more Earthquakes and volcanoes too”. The rising sun spilled through the window as quill explained “there’s also this huge head of stone that appeared out of nowhere in some rubble down south, so everyone’s investigating that or off saving civilians”  
As Quill was saying this Eve felt the depression creeping back into her mind, the hopelessness of the situation wasn’t helping. She steadied herself, pushing it aside like she had done on many occasions.  
As the weather had turned cold and dry outside Natasha and Quill decided to dedicate the rest of the day to making Eve feel better. They watched movies, ordered in pizza and Eve baked a cake which they all ate while watching the fourth movie of the day.   
Then suddenly the rest of the avengers and guardians turned up, they all seemed sooty and all messed up, many with cuts that were gushing with blood. Clint limped in first being helped by Rogers, Natasha jumped up from the sofa running to see how he was while Eve went to grab the first aid kit. She applied several plasters and bandages on the arms of Rhodes and Wilson, regardless of their complaints saying they didn’t need it, and she also put a plaster over a large gash on Rockets paw. Everyone else seemed sort of okay. Stark began pacing around, Clint was dragged off to get an x-ray from Banner and Quill got up to give Gamora a hug which made Eve smile.  
“what happened then?” asked Peter  
“I am Groot” said Groot  
“yeah, some evil guys with swords and other weapons turned up next to that stone head…they are gone now” Rocket said yawning “right I’m off to bed”.  
Tired too Eve and the others settled down for the night.  
The following morning Eve found her way to the roof top settling down on two deck chairs sunbathing. She knew it might be some photosynthesis thing but she had always enjoyed sunbathing especially with her some of her leaves spread out around her.  
There was a quiet thump, she looked up from her book pulling back her sunglasses behind her ears. There was a brown haired, red caped man wearing weird clothes standing on the wooden panel floored roof, a strange spark closing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i'm so sorry its late today but i hope the fact its a large chapter makes up for it.  
> I also wanted to say thank you so much to all of you for reading my story I just hope you guys are enjoying it. Though I haven't quite completed the end yet, but i can guarantee another five chapters so stay tuned.  
> Any of you started a new school recently? its one of the most difficult things that i have ever done, for me its more the fact i don't know how to act around people i don't really know. I'm sure as everyone says it will get better i guess i will just have to power through any ways everyone have a great week stay positive as i'm trying as well :-)  
> (also like or comment if you want too)


	6. Chapter 6

“Can I help you?” Eve said sarcastically, staring at the bearded man who wasn’t quite sure where he was going looking around until his eyes landed on her.  
“who are you?” he said,  
“Eve I’m sort of new around here” she said holding out her hand  
“That makes the two of us, I’m Steven Strange”. Eve noticed he had strange scars dotting his hands that were shaking slightly as she shook his hand.  
“what happened?” she asked casually gesturing to his hands  
“car crash completely messed up both my hands, the powers I learnt help though”  
“sucks… your hands I mean, nice cape by the way”  
“thanks, nice… leaves, here right?” he said heading to the sliding doors around a corner.  
“yep” Eve replied putting her sunglasses back down, settling back with her book. Several minutes later the sky quickly began to cloud over and Eve felt a single drop of rain on her forehead and it then quickly began to chuck it down with rain. Lightning shot about up in the clouds, thunder rumbled loudly as suddenly a single bolt of lightning shot down straight in front of Eve causing her to jump. This strange series of events suddenly all made sense as from the smoke appeared a certain Asgardian as the sky’s returned to their usual baby blue.

“Thor!” screamed Eve running over and hugging him like an old friend. Thor was clearly shocked but allowed eve to give him a quick hug.  
“Do I know you?” he said looking down at her chuckling,  
“no, I’m Eve, I just wanted to say thank you so much for saving London that evil elf guy almost destroyed where I was living, so thank you I’m so grateful for what you did” she smiled  
“well I’m honoured to have been of some service to you” he said smiling  
“HEY PETER, ITS THOR!!!” shouted Eve through the open glass doors, Quill came jogging out seconds later.  
“Awesome you’re the dude with all the lightning and stuff “he said excitedly giving Thor a manly slap on the back “I’m Peter Quill also known as star lord, Eve has told me all about you”  
“what are you a ruler of a galaxy?” asked Thor confused.  
“no, it’s just a nickname” said Quill, his voice going quite  
“let’s go to the meeting it will be staring now” said Eve as they all walked in to the meeting room where everyone was assembled, including some people Eve hadn’t met yet they were all talking quietly amongst each other. Because of the new additions to the group the room was packed, with everyone facing the front where the Cap stood. Eve sat down cross legged on a seat Wanda had saved for her, still slightly damp, munching on an apple as the Cap began the presentation.  
“Yesterday a group of us went to investigate this stone head” a picture flashed upon the board behind him of a strange stone head “this head randomly appeared amongst the rubble created by the recent series of earth quakes in Chile, while we were investigating we were ambushed by these creatures” an new picture showed that of a dead zombie looking human “these were later joined by these stone heads similar to the large one which assembled themselves bodies, these dangerous beings are attacking anything on sight, as the whole thing is surrounded by civilians we can’t blow it up until they are all evacuated” Rogers looked over to Rocket who crossed his arms and slumped in his seat “we all need to leave as soon as possible and get there to finish this up” Steve finished sitting down.  
” yeah and there are literally a million of these different creatures” Stark continued standing, the slide showing an aerial shot of the crater which was completely full the zombies and statue like beings by a large settlement. “since the group has expanded significantly it makes it more important that we all work together to do this as a team, any questions?”  
“so, where are all the zombies coming from?” said Eve putting up her hand  
“they seem to be coming up from the deep cracks in the earth’s crust that were also created by the recent earthquakes there in Chile” replied Sam  
“oh, and how the hell are we going to pull this off?” said Clint sarcastically. Stark continued explaining the battle plan to the group concluding with “but I’m afraid you will be staying here Eve you haven’t finished your training quite yet and I don’t want you to be put in any danger”  
“Aw let her go man” said Rocket  
“no, I’m afraid it’s just not the right time for her to go into battle” Natasha intervened.  
“Fuck this, see you guys later” Eve said in anger, walking out the meeting room.  
*  
Everyone was boarded upon three ships, ready to go everyone’s ear pieces were given out so they could all keep in contact. It was a sunny day with close to no clouds but as the ships took off and began to fly down to Chile the sky quickly changed to a miserable pale grey. After about an hour in the air, Vison’s ears pricked up as he heard a stumble and thump coming from behind a panel in the wall of the ship.  
“Sir there appears to be someone behind the wall” he said to Stark, who was sitting scrolling through a tablet that looked to show some confusing equations and information.  
“what?” he replied without looking up  
“After previous incidents its likely to be Eve”  
“Oh god… someone go check it out” he said to busy with being busy.  
Thor swung the panel back revealing a slightly dishevelled Eve who was lying in an awkward position with one leg propped against the opposite side of the cupboard and the other stuck in an old bucket.  
“hey there” she smiled clumsily trying to sit up,  
“why are you hiding in a closet?” asked Thor tilting his head slightly  
“that’s no closest believe me” Eve said under her breathe  
“so, are you going to fight with us?” said Wanda walking over  
“I’m not too sure, though we have travelled quite far… you may as well, just be safe and try stick with Wanda or other people” said Stark  
“Yay!” said Eve jumping up  
“so, what’s the plan Tony?” asked Wanda  
“well” said Stark standing to address his slightly smaller team of Star lord, Gamora, Vision, Thor, Strange and now Eve as well “Right our ship isn’t landing instead Gamora here will continue to fly it and land on a nearby hospital after we have all flown or jumped out”  
“yep got it” she said crossing her arms  
“The aim is for us to all land directly in the middle of it and then Caps team will surround the edge of the crater taking care of any those that get away”  
“I have a question; can we listen to music?” said Quill  
“that sounds like a good idea, I used to listen to music when performing surgeries, you know” said Strange  
“whoa! you actually are a doctor, I just thought that was like your super hero name”  
“are you two finished, look I don’t quite know how you are going to play this music but whatever, we are almost here so get ready” He himself pressing a button suiting up, everyone began to then walk over to the door at the back of the ship. Thor hit a big red button which opened the door, before flying out Eve was handed an ear piece and after quickly making an attempt to mentally prepare herself Eve stepped off the edge with the others. She fell for a moment before growing her white wings while everyone went to different spots. The whole thing was very gory and Eve hovered above them before she found a place to land, shooting the zombies down with large rocks. The large stone creatures that were dotted around suddenly started to go towards Eve proceeded to smash them all with tree trunks. Eve then joined Wanda in blocking the cracks in the ground from where the zombies where coming from  
After epic battle sequence…  
The Avengers and Guardians began to walk back to their ships after finishing of the remainder of the creatures. Eve felt a sharp twinge in her arm, looking around she saw one them had lodged an axe in the side of her arm  
“What the FUCK!” She screamed  
“language!” said the Cap through the ear piece  
“shut up Rogers she just got an axe in her arm” said Natasha running over (followed by Strange) to Eve who had fallen to the ground. The zombie was still standing there looking almost pleased with itself, Eve angrily created a ball of water around it that ascended into the sky and then drop the creature into a broken heap  
“what do I do!? Do I take it out?” said Eve in pain  
“yes, but you will lose a lot of blood, just get to the ship” said Strange examining the arm as Natasha helped Eve up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, we have almost reached 40 hits! which (though isn't as much as other stories) is crazy for me.  
> I had an amazing stroke of genius the other day about doing an avengers (including Eve of course) Christmas special! i think it would be so much fun to right and hopefully by December i will have finished uploading this story so it could be a sequel.  
> I'm uploading things about eve on my Tumblr so go check it out if your interested- (fandomavocado123 is the name) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fandomavocado123  
> Again thanks for reading and leave a like and comment if you want to :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its late this week if you want a guaranteed chapter in the morning maybe just check for it on Tuesday instead,  
> i'm actually so tired i have been up doing revision for a test tomorrow so i'm gonna be lazy and leave it at that  
> although please like and comment if you want  
> (also hope you like the first bit one of my favorite parts)  
> (and i apologies if my writings hard to get on with its probably harder for me to see what dosn't sound write as i writing it ...i'm so tired...bye and enjoy

That night there was a soft knocking at Eves door, she got up sleepily and slowly stumbled over to it. Opening it, her eyes still shut she said, “what do you want it’s what like twelve o’clock” .  
” sorry I got brought along earlier but everyone forgot I was here”  
“who are you” said Eve squinting  
“Peter Parker”  
“oh, aren’t you that spider guy I have seen you on YouTube”  
“spider man”  
“right can’t you just drive home yourself?”  
“I’m 16 I can’t drive, I don’t have car and last time a drove a car I crashed it”  
“oh okay, let me get you some bedding you can sleep on the sofa”  
“so, your British, what your name? I have never seen you before”  
“Oh, I’m Eve sort of new I guess came all the way from London England” said Eve sarcastically, going to a corridor  
“Hey what happened to your arm?”  
“a zombie put an axe in it I’m binding back together still”  
“whoa! a zombie awesome, what do you mean binding?”  
“with vines… my abilities are like plants and natural stuff” she peeled back her bandage to reveal the wound clinging it together were tiny green vines weaving and fusing eves arm back together.  
“that’s sort of gross but also kind of cool”  
“Thanks” said Eve smiling and placing down a pillow and duvet on the couch  
“so where do you live?”  
“Queens in New York with my aunt” Peter replied as they both sat down on the sofa, Eve opening a bag of crisps.  
“your parents?” asked Eve  
“they’re dead”  
“I’m sorry…when was it? recently?”  
“no, I was six at the time, it was a plane crash, how they died”  
“that’s terrible for you …I never even knew parents they pissed off as soon as I was born, I was raised in foster homes, soon I was going to move out but then captain America landed on my roof and so here I am” said Eve crossing her legs.  
“Hey, do you wanna watch some friends or something I’m not tired anymore” offered Eve  
“sure yeah, have you got some clothes by the way?”  
“yeah hang on you set up the TV” said Eve throwing him the remote. She came back and handed him a baggy grey t-shirt and some joggers “sorry they are a bit old”  
“no worries thanks” Parker said smiling  
*  
The next morning Sam walked into the living area, after picking up a cup of coffee he saw on the sofa Peter and Eve.  
"Psst... Wanda come look at this"  
Overcame Wanda followed by Vision and also Drax who was yawning.  
"What is everyone so worked up about?" He said scratching his back.  
"Awh look that's cute" said Wanda looking at Eve and Parker asleep together, with Peters arm wrapped around Eve. 

Then Tony came in, already suited up (as in suit and tie) curious as to what was happening.  
"Oh god" he said as soon as he saw the two "guys! Guys! Wake up come on training to do bad guys to fight " he said annoyed but secretly smiling  
Eve was the first to wake looking down at the arm around her waist and then up to the collection of people staring. Peter woke up with a jump immediately recoiling from Eve "oh god" she said scratching her head the twos cheeks were bright red  
"Okay I'm going to go back to my room" said Eve jumping up and wondering away

Later that day Eve had finally decided to talk to banner about the strange visions she had been having in her sleep. She nervously opened the door to his office not wanting to sound crazy. Tony, Rocket and Gamora were already in there discussing the goings on,  
“Eve, hey, how can I help?” asked Banner  
“erm” Bruce took her to the side of the large laboratory seeing it was obviously a sensitive matter  
“I know this sounds crazy but I have been seeing things”  
“what things?” said Stark eaves dropping while munching on an apple  
“like this recurring image of this red eye with a star on it and lots of fire mostly in nightmares but the times before when I passed out then too” she said pulling down her sleeves  
“it would help to access your mind to find out where you are from because I don’t think its earth” said Banner  
“we could use a mindometer, we used to use them for torture on my home planet but hey also allow you to see within a person’s mind” said Gamora who had also joined in  
“oh great” said Eve sarcastically  
“no, it’s perfectly safe if we just make a few alterations to the design, have you guys got a difracop, traquim and a oquim”  
“What!?” Stark and Banner said simultaneously  
“dude don’t worry I got this” said Rocket already frantically pulling out wires and pieces of equipment from abandoned draws in the lab as well as several pieces being stolen from the Guardians ship and then after watching a manic rocket work away for ten minutes there appeared a curiously shaped device laying on a table in the lab which was attached to an old computer monitor  
“Right” said Gamora sitting Eve down and attaching several pieces of alien gear to her head  
“this may sting a little”  
“Wait wha…” Eve started to say as Gamora flicked a switch. She suddenly threw herself back in the chair eyes closed she shuddered her mouth began to froth.  
“you turned that torture thing off right” Banner said concerned, but just at that point Eve sat back up again but this time straight different to her usual slouch  
“of course,” said Rocket switching his expression from worry to smugness

Gamora leaned over the box switching and pressing buttons until a spark appeared in the centre of the nearby screen spreading slowly until the monitor showed nothing but white. The white then faded into a grey mess of static partially revealing the red eye and images of fire then there was a long howling scream which made Eve jump, then a huge red giant appeared on the screen, so tall and humongous his leering face and chiselled shoulders were covered by shadows and in reaction to this Eve curled up into a ball on the chair whimpering quietly. The screen then showed green clouds of trees and then faded back to black and Gamora gingerly removed the gear from Eves head.  
“whose fucking idea was that?” said Eve now conscious but still sobbing. At this point Wanda and Clint came in Wanda rushing over to Eve giving her a hug  
“what happened?” asked Clint perplexed  
“we were looking into Eves past” replied Stark with his air of coldness taking a sip of whiskey  
“look…guys…I’m fine” Eve said wiping her eyes with her sleeve  
“so, what was all that?” Banner said confused  
“I didn’t think it to be true until now but it must be” Gamora said looking at the floor  
“I’m calling cap in here” said Natasha who had just arrived and he appeared only 30 seconds later  
“what’s going on?”  
“we looked into Eves past and Gamora seems to know something we don’t” said Banner

“There’s a legend that Thanos once had a brother, he liked to be called red lord and one day they hatched a plan to destroy a planet, the red lord was buried under the planet’s surface left dormant for centuries whole, absorbing energy from the planets core until he was powerful enough to destroy the whole planet with the help of his minions”  
“so, what you think that that planet is earth?” asked the Cap a more serious expression taking over his usually already serious face.  
“after recent events yes, the cracks in the ground are him trying to get out the creatures his minions and he just appeared in Eves subconscious”  
“Wait how do I connect into all of this?” asked Eve just as confused as everyone else,  
“well the story goes that once down there the red lord had a child with a woman but instead of bringing the child up down there she manged to free her at the cost of her own life I think that child is you Eve” said Gamora crossing her arms, the rest of the guardians had turned up as well as Thor who looked very tired obviously only just woken up.

“well how did Eve ‘escape’?” questioned Banner  
"Three others escaped, the three sisters they Call themselves"  
"How inventive" said Quill as Gamora then elbowed him in the rib  
"They used to be slaves of the red Lord but the eldest decided to escape a took her two infant sisters with her as well as the child. They themselves carry with them the key to the red lord’s weakness his only weakness. But after they escaped they split up, living separate lives in separate worlds to keep the secret well hidden. Rumour has one still lives on the planet, so here on earth"  
" I heard of this prophecy before, they say one of the sisters lives on the abandoned planet not too far outside Asgard” added Thor  
“Right so a couple of months ago I was a nobody wondering around London and now you think I’m the daughter of the devil!” Eve said looking around the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Eve went off to do some training with her good arm her other almost all healed now, meanwhile most of the team went off to prepare for battle the next day   
“Hey” Wanda said approaching with Rocket and Groot “you know it’s like one o’clock in the morning”   
“Yeah” Eve replied attacking a punching bag  
“Bruce got the results from your tests, he said that your biology is like nothing he has ever seen before from earth”  
“I am Groot”  
“Groot’s right you could just be part human, part alien it’s not that bad I mean look at us” said Rocket from Groot’s shoulder  
“no, it’s not that it’s just this is getting a bit too surreal for me”  
“well you know the whole ‘red lord’ thing is just a myth” said Rocket  
“look we were thinking of having a party tomorrow as the others wanted us lot to stay here while they go on missions are you up for it?” asked Wanda  
“Hell yeah I’m up for it” said Eve taking the bandages off her arm and fists, her injury now just a greenish scar  
“right Rocket and Groot are on setting up, I’m on drinks and you do music?” said Wanda  
“yeah sounds great” Eve said grinning with excitement  
*  
On her way to bed that night, Eve decided to go have a proper look at these results and see what Banner had to say but as she opened she was caught by surprise. Natasha was vigorously making out with Banner   
“OH God!”  
“this…erm…Eve” said Banner turning red standing still between Nat’s legs who was sitting on a table  
“I knew it” Eve said while backing out the door awkwardly  
*

The next morning was hectic and not only the super heroes but many assistants and other people rushed through the corridors of the building. The night before the red lord had supposedly hit France and Australia hard and most of the countries were in ruins. This created a very pungent atmosphere of emergency that weighed down on everyone. Not Eve though, not that she didn’t care just that she was so tired, stumbling around all the rushing people. The dark rings under her eyes evidence of the Netflix marathon she had had last night. She settled down with a bowl full of cereal in the kitchen even though it was loud and crammed full of many people on phones.

“Hey about last night” said Natasha who had come over to Eve “your not going to…”  
“tell anyone no of course not” replied Eve seriously  
“okay good I knew I could rely on you, it’s just not a great time right now for… that”  
“so, you and Banner huh?” Whispered Eve raising an eyebrow   
“its private”  
“sure, it is” said Eve as Romanov walked away saying she had to go find someone called Scott Lang.

Eve didn’t notice at first but suddenly the whole room had become silent they were all staring at their phone or tablet screens, Eve wondered over to the tv shocked to find a red face flashing upon it,  
“it’s time to prepare for battle earthlings!” he said in a very deep voice  
And then his image flashed away, moments later everyone was still stunned into silence until suddenly the noise continued all at once as everyone hurried around even faster. Eve stayed stood in front of the tv, not sure what to think, pulling herself back from a panic attack she tried to focus on helping with the party that was that evening. Eventually everyone had left and those who remained such as Thor and parker who had come along as well were all persuaded to join, and the party began. Wanda had bought an almost excessive amount of alcohol while the speakers Rocket and Groot had installed created a pounding beat, blaring out Eves chosen songs.  
*

Later that night the Cap and Tony returned to the base with Scott Lang. As they drove up in the car there was a loud booming sound radiating from the building and many different coloured lights shone through the windows.   
“what the hell!” said Rogers instantaneously getting out the car and walking in with Tony Scott tailing behind. There was toilet paper hanging from the stairs and people crowding every corner as the three of them tried to get through to the centre of the party. Stark took a shot that was offered to him unseen by the others, they reached the meeting room in which Wanda was dancing on the table surrounded by guys and several other girls. There was a pause as the group stood mostly just Rogers in shock, until *SMASH*, Steve through his shield in a boomerang fashion at the sound system. Wanda turned to see them instantly guilty,  
“this wasn’t you, was it? What on earth were you thinking?!” shouted Rogers, Natasha who had just arrived back from her own mission stood there shaking her head while Stark was still secretly taking shots and now sips of beer.

“I’m just going to use the bathroom” said Scott shuffling away backwards.  
He wondered off noticing most of the guests were already leaving, they were all rushing past him, until escaped into the men’s toilets and began to pee in a urinal. Until he heard a loud sob from the end cubical  
“Hey who is that?”  
“does it matter?” slurred the person Scott noticing it was a girl from her voice,  
“you do realise this is the men’s, right?”  
“No shit”  
Lang wondered over to the end toilet cubicle and saw a dishevelled red eyed Eve, smoking weed and clutching a half drunken bottle of vodka. She looked up expectantly  
“hey, you’re the ant guy, I’m the plant girl” she laughed “and we are all going to die!”  
“Jesus what are you like twelve?”  
“seventeen actually al…most eighteen”  
Scott sat down next to Eve leaning against the wall taking a swig of the vodka and puff of the joint,  
“look you aren’t going to get anywhere with this attitude are you… its Eve, right?”  
“yeah right” Eve said wiping her smudged black eyes of leftover eyeliner   
“this is all my fault; did you know that?”  
“What how?” asked Lang confused  
“apparently, I’m that red guys daughter and he’s trying to get to me, and I” she took a long shaky breath “I can’t make everything okay, I can’t even sort myself out” her eyes teared up “you’re a nice guy, right? There’s been a few dodgy ones at this party”  
“yeah I guess”  
“can I have a hug” Eves said limply  
“yeah sure” Scott said awkwardly wrapping his arms around Eve, but she was just happy to be in another’s protection  
“Come on let’s get you to bed” said Lang taking away the bottle of vodka as Eve attempted to take another sip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I'm away on holiday at the moment so I'm getting a lot more writing done and have started the deadly nightshade Christmas special which I'm really looking forward too  
> anyways its my dads 50th today so haven't got a lot of time to say much else just hope your having a good holiday if your on it and like or comment if you want


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning was a complete hang-over blur for Eve, she only properly became aware of her surroundings at three in the afternoon. The place had instantly been cleared up by Wanda, so Eve didn’t have to worry about helping with that. Though Rogers did want Eve to work extra hard on training, as now all the incidents with the earthquakes had stopped after the broadcast of the red lord and no one was exactly sure what would happen next.

Stark on the other hand spent long periods of time in his lab studying all the evidence and clues and trying to figure out the situation. That evening, during one of her breaks Eve and the Guardians happened to all be gathered in the living area where they were chatting to each other, Eve sipping her tea contently in the middle of the sofa that they were all squashed onto.   
Eve had become very good friends with this group as they had joined the team the same time as her, she loved observing all their funny conversations and high levels of sarcasm. About ten minutes later both Gamora and Quill came in standing in front of the sofa everyone was on.  
“Everything okay?” asked Eve confused   
“me and gamora have an announcement” said Quill “we are a thing…”  
“Basically, we are dating and have been for a while now and we wanted to tell you guys” Gamora said finishing Peters sentence.  
The reaction was from everyone was a sudden outburst, Eve spat out tea while the others all started talking at once,  
“I am groot”  
“congratulations, when is the wedding?” Drax said clapping his large hands together   
“you do realise we already knew right” said Rocket  
“one there will not be a wedding Drax and two, what you guys knew?” said Quill turning pink  
“oh my god, you think we didn’t know! Of course, we did it was a bit obvious” said Eve

A that point Stark finally came out of his lab a serious look on his face which softened slightly when he saw all the guardians and Eve who were trying keep straight faces but then kept bursting out in uncontrollable fits of laughter.   
“I’m not even going to ask ,look we need a meeting in five minutes you guys just stay here for now” he said going to call the others in the team.  
*five minutes later*  
Mostly everyone was in the living area now Thor had just arrived parker was running up the stairs as he had just been dropped off and Scott had just emerged sleepily out of his room.  
“I have been doing some research and I think I found the youngest sister she works in New York as a fortune teller”  
“so, what you’re going to go get your fortune read by her” said Rocket still laughing from before  
“no, I mean I don’t usually believe this stuff, but she’s meant to be an actual fortune teller and on several accounts, has actually predicted the future, she predicted the battle in New York,” tony said looking at Rogers “so who’s coming with me and Eve?”

“wait why do I have to go?”  
“because you’re linked to this a lot and I think it would be good for you to meet someone who’s from the same place as you are” said Stark  
“oh right” said Eve nervously picking at her sleeves  
“I will go, I need to check in with a friend on the way back to make sure she is okay” said Strange who had poked his head out a portal that he had in the wall  
“who’s that?” said Eve raising her eyebrows   
“just a friend, from the hospital I used to work at”

“before we go, Thor now would be a good time to investigate that realm where the second sister is and take someone with you” said Stark throwing a black device which Thor caught, and as soon as he heard this Thor also grabbed the arm of the person next to him which happened to be Parker “wait, hang on a minute!” Peter said but it was too late Thor had already dragged him out the door to the large balcony shooting into the sky in a great array of lights leaving the usual circular symbol in his wake.  
“he really needs to stop doing that “said Banner looking at the mandala like symbol scorched into the decking.

Before the other three left Stark left another black device on the coffee table and then they all left out another portal strange made to a street in New York. It was only when they got there that they were reminded of the whole world seeing the broadcast, the city was in chaos and there were several people smashing shop windows further up the deserted street and looking over the whole city Eve could see several fires and small explosions. They walked down the desolate street until the three stood in front of a curious building. The old sloping roof contrasted with the cleanliness of the shop window below. It flickered with luminous letters spelling out ‘fortune reading for $10’  
“shall we go in then” said Eve entering first.

Small jewels and gemstones seemed to line every available surface of the dark shop interior there was also a small counter that dwindled in the corner. Walking through a curtain of stringed beads (in which Strange go stuck) the group walked up to the cashier attendant, a middle aged Asian man typing rapidly away at a computer.

“hum hm” coughed Strange  
“CHARLIE!” shouted the man continuing to type away, while a young twenty-year-old stepped out from a curtain to their left, her black glossy hair falling off her shoulders.  
“hello, fortune reading?” she smiled  
“Yeah” said Eve stunned   
As they followed Charlie into another room Stark gave Eve a nudge and mouthed ‘not now’ to which Eve slumped her shoulders slightly.

The other room was full of candles of all shapes and sizes with a circular table centred in the middle a glass ball in the middle.  
“Actually, we are here to talk about the red lord prophecy” said Stark

Complete taken aback Charlie sat down pinching the bridge of her nose and furrowing her eyebrows  
“ugh, I thought that was all over but what was I thinking with the avengers coming in here I guess I sort of assumed someone would come around after that fucking broadcast, you understand this is really serious stuff”  
“Yeah I think we got that from all the earthquakes and cracks in the earth” said Strange  
“yeah right, so who are you two?” said Charlie looking at Eve and Strange  
“Steven Strange”  
“and I’m Eve supposed daughter of the red guy” she said smiling and shaking hands with Charlie, she grinned back” wow I have only heard rumours of the daughter, how did you escape?”  
“I don’t really know” Eve said frankly  
“I can understand that I too was just a child when I left, I still have dreams and memories that come back that come back to me”  
“yeah me too” said Eve looking into her eyes  
“can we get the secret now” said Stark impatiently  
“yes, well the problem is for safeties sake I can’t open it, we need a code from my older sister, and that will open it to show my eldest sisters location who is the one who has the secret” she said as she got up retrieving a dictionary sized box from the back of a broom cupboard.  
“well shit” said Stark leaning back on his chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys we have reached 55 hits which is crazy! thank you all so much for reading my story its nice to share it with all of you,  
> hope you like this chapter where its starting to get a bit more complicated  
> sorry this one was late again but i have the excuse of starting back at school after the half-term and realizing the massive amount of work i forgot to do. But the good news is i have wrote loads more on the xmas special which i'm super excited for  
> anyways have a good week guys and will see you next week for another update.  
> (don't forget to give kudos if your liking the story so far)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry its late and i want you guys to know that i never forgot to upload neither will i in the future the problem is i got to the bit i had typed up so i had spend time writing it all up. I always saw writers using their school work as an excuse for not uploading and i now understand that intensity of work that others have been doing and i have been super busy since i started doing A-levels, its also affecting my state of mind so i'm having to prioritize self care time a lot more to but even so i still lack time for this too my days and evenings are spent writing up notes revising for a shit tonne of tests and also procrastinating doing said work. Little things are becoming very important to me so that's why i took a day of today to get this chapter to guys hope you all like it! enjoy reading!

Meanwhile…

Thor and Peter were walking through the dense foliage of the alien planet Thor had brought them to. Peter wringing out his mask of condensation from the humidity. The dark branches and reeds seemed to cling to them as they cut their way through forming a path toward the small hut in the distance.

“Hey, this is like that planet in Star Wars where yoda died” said Parker desperately trying to keep up with Thor, who kept causing branches to ping back into Peters face 

“Star Wars?” said Thor confused

“don’t worry” said Parker

“no tell me do the stars themselves fight that’s incredible” he said genuinely amazed

“not quite it’s like this movie series set in space where people group together to form a rebellion against the bad guys who are killing planets with the death star”

“so, there is killer stars” said Thor triumphantly   
“yeah I guess” said Parker as they reached the door of the hut to which Thor gave a forceful knock. There was a moment of silence and then there was rattling and what sounded like someone dropping several saucepans at once  
“shit” someone muttered inside.  
A few seconds later the door creaked open slowly a gun protruding out.  
“what do you want?” croaked the dark-haired woman  
“we are here from earth, about the red lord prophecy” said Parker nervously  
“will you take Asgardian coins as payment” asked Thor producing some rather large gold coins  
The gun pushed the door back to completely reveal a slightly wrinkled grey face  
“what do you want to know?” she asked taking several of the coins with her grimy hands, Thor looked to peter who put up a index finger while looking at a screen  
“just give it a sec its loading”  
Thor covering his face with his palm   
Parker turned the device to the woman showing a picture of a old wooden box.   
“how do you unlock it?”  
The woman took a step back startled,  
“do you have that?! How did you get that?”  
“Charlie, it says here” said Peter pointing to the screen puzzled  
“Come in” said the woman looking troubled

Back at the base…  
A sudden screeching sound was heard back in the meeting room at the base as a small circular device lit up flashing furiously,  
“what the heck is that?” asked the cap jumping up  
“oh, they must have found the location” said Nat starring at the screen while starting up  
a laptop   
“location of what?” questioned Wanda  
“the third sister from the legend, come on where is it? we can take our ship” asked Gamora   
standing   
“Sigonnia there” said Natasha turning and pointing to the screen   
“I know it it’s a small planet on the outskirts of Nowhere, shall we go then?” said Quill  
“yeah and Clint you go with Scott to China” said Nat looking at the TV screen in the corner of the room showing another attack on the news.  
“It started again” said Wanda  
“Sam, you and Wanda come with me we are going to Brazil they’re also getting hit pretty bad too” Rogers said looking up from another device.

“hey, I’m trusting you with this be responsible, okay?” said Natasha to the group of misfits that were the guardians   
“yep we got this don’t worry” said Drax jumping up to the ship  
“right everyone let’s go save my home planet!” said Quill sitting down in the pilot seat and beginning to push buttons and switching switches  
“how did we get dragged into this again?” Rocket asked scratching his head   
“no idea but we are too committed now” said Gamora pushing Groot out of her chair  
“I am Groot”   
“no I do not know what a microwave” Rocket said as the newly repaired ship zoomed away into space.  
*   
The planet, a patchy white and baby blue colour covered in thick layers of clouds. As they landed they were hit by a strong gust of wind from a violent snow storm. They walked out their ship, clustered together Rocket jumping onto Groots shoulder and Quill putting a jacket over a shivering Gamora  
“where are we?” said Drax squinting through the thick sheets of snow   
“you know I have no idea” said Peter turning around confused,  
An increasing squeaking got closer and closer until it sounded like it was about to hit them. Drax stood ready in a battle stance but a second later they were all surprised to see an old-fashioned carriage appear as if from thin air making groot jump. 

“Where are you headed?” said the driver who was wearing thick layers of fur sitting on top the frosty coach.  
“To see the third sister do you know where she is?!” Peter shouted hesitantly  
“no but I can take you to the Queen follow me!” said the driver turning the frozen horse like creatures to steer the carriage around. Quill shrugged at the others and followed them onto the ship., which they then tailed behind the carriage. In fact, it was only the space of about a kilometre until they reached their still unknown destination.  
“I don’t know about this, it all seems a bit strange” said Rocket as they stepped out looking at the barren landscape.  
“in the mountain” pointed the diver who then left with no further explanation. Suddenly a small arched shape hole melted into the towering mountain of snow that had appeared from behind the clouds.  
“are you guys coming or not?” said Gamora instantly walking in looking back a the group.

Once on the other side the arch closed behind them, leaving no choice but to go down a very long corridor until they came to a large set of very grand looking iced doors   
“ENTER!!!” bellowed a loud voice from behind the doors.  
The group stepped in starring around the warped ice filled room observing the many icicles that hung from the ceiling,  
“Who are you?” said a very grand looking woman, with ice white skin wearing blue fur and sitting upon a throne that looked like one from the game of thrones but with icicles.

“we are here for the secret known only by the third sister” said Gamora stepping forward.

“Who are you?! What are you talking about what are you talking about?!” the woman said distraught

“look Elsa we need your help” said Peter 

“the red lord has taken over earth” said Drax in his deep tone

“WHAT IS EARTH?!!!” said the queen enraged by her confusion.

“I know of earth and the secret, you come with me” said an old woman who appeared from behind the throne with an old brown feather duster.

“I am so confused, who are you?” said Rocket gesturing to the old woman 

“come with and I will explain” she said leading them out of the throne room

“yeah screw you mean ice lady” said Drax to the startled queen as they followed the hunched old lady, Gamora elbowing Drax’s ribs in the process.  
After going down another long corridor they entered a small room at the end so small that everyone apart from Rocket and the old lady had to lean down slightly to get their heads in. The room was full of lanterns too either side were piles of boxes which led down a narrow path way to a seating area at the end.  
“how bad is it on earth?” asked the lady sitting herself in a moth-eaten armchair.

“Pretty bad, the red lord hasn’t yet appeared to fight, but we need your help, what is the secret?” said Quill accidently falling further than he thought into a pile of dusty cushions

“right I will tell you the secret as yes, I am the third sister but you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone I’m here as there are thousands of his minions after me as well as there being a big bounty over my head” Rockets ears pricked up at this, Gamora instantly shooting him a look” so I need to stay hidden you see”

“Of course, you have our word” said gamora rocket meaning while looking at the floor annoyance on his face.

“only the daughter can defeat him she has half of his power, you need to find her” said the old woman

“yeah we already have she called Eve she’s pretty cool actually” said Quill

“well tell her that she must aim from his left eye that I his only weakness”

“right well thanks” said Rocket standing up from a box

“be careful you don’t want to be there when it all turns south he will either kill or enslave you all” the wrinkly woman said grabbing Rockets paw

“Thank you so much for the adv…” gamora started, cut short as suddenly the wall behind the old woman was torn down a tall zombie shooting her straight in the head, Quill instantaneously shooting him, but it was too late. Blood pooled on the floor.

“she’s dead” said Drax to Groot who was nudging her arm with his foot 

“shit! Now what?” said Quill

“let’s get out of here” said Gamora dragging him by the arm.   
They wondered out past the zombie who flaying on the floor Drax angrily kicked him into a shard of wood. Leaving out the hole in the wall they saw the literal hundreds of other zombies blocking their path. They froze  
“oh great, more zombies they must have followed us here” said rocket leaning slowly over his shoulder to grab his gun  
“what now?” aid Drax looking to Quill  
“we get back to our ship, so we can save earth!” he replied looking back at his team  
“AAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!” they shouted all running down the side of the snowy mountain slicing, shooting and stabbing their way through all the horrible creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that made sure it was a longer chapter as well to make up for me not uploading for so long. i think there will just be one more chapter after this and then we will be finished and we can get on to the Xmas special! that is looking very good by the way and is almost finished my first stage of writing. something very embarrassing happened the other day with that actually me and my friends decided it would a good idea to get drunk in my shed and i left my phone in there with them when i came back they had looked through the first chapter of the xmas special! not going to spoil it but it was not the best part for your group of friends to be reading i had never let anyone in my friend groups family ever read it before so it was really weird them knowing these characters i had been working through in my head. It was actually quite nice as the complemented me on it which is probably gave me the extra push to get this done   
> Deadly nightshade playlist-  
> -the A team:Ed Sheeran  
> -paper planes: M.I.A  
> -September: earth,wind and fire  
> -A-punk:vampire weekend  
> -stayin' alive: Bee Gees  
> -bellyache: Billie Ellish  
> \- Highway to hell:AC/DC  
> Netflix recommendation: the sinner (with Jessica Biel if you are okay with things that may be slightly disturbing)  
> also bojack horseman (which i have just re watched very good comedy)
> 
> Also forgot to say about the infinity war trailer think it looks so good and i'm actually so excited for next May!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the final chapter enjoy!

Back at the base where it was now dark outside, Thor and Parker had returned, and Strange Eve and stark were already back having come though one of Strange’s portals. The ornate box that they had collected was placed in the centre of the meeting table. Banner began to examine it and the scroll it contained, pushing on his glasses. 

“don’t worry about that, look we need to sort out some sort of battle plan” said Tony pacing, looking to Steve

“I agree, looking at this map it appears all the earthquakes and zombies seem to be mainly coming from Brazil, I think that’s where this guy might turn up” Rogers said  
“okay I’m going to start calling everyone back” Nat said setting down at a computer

At that very moment arrived the guardians who stumbled through the glass door that shattered instantly, as they came in from the patio, they were all speaking at once creating an uninterpretable blabbering noise,

“guys one at a time!” said Banner taking off his glasses while Nat placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

“okay somehow, not our fault” said Quill putting his hands up defensively, while catching his breath “the crazy, but somehow intelligent, zombies followed us to Sigonnia and may have killed the third sister”

“shit!” said Strange pinching the bridge of his nose.

“what do we do now?” Eve asked

“well she did actually tell us the prophecy, only Eve can kill him” said Quill

“why didn’t you say that first?!” Banner said throwing up his arms 

“and she has to aim for his left eye that’s his only weakness” Rocket said 

“oh great! we are all going to die” Eve said collapsing hopelessly into her hands.

“what are you talking about?” said Rogers  
“guys the red guy has turned up in Brazil, Steve was right” Parker cut in quickly he was looking at his phone, everyone heard him but most of the attention was still focused on Eve

“I’m not like you guys” she said looking around “I’m not even that good at fighting, you were all trained for years or just have loads of experience, I don’t know whether I can find it inside myself to pull this off”

“she is only seventeen Cap” said Stark sill torn

“but she can do it, you can do it” he said now looking at Eve “we will help you we will kill him together!” said Roger encouragingly

“I’m with Steve if we truly stand together I think we could just scrape through this one” Sam said standing

“Okay but it’s your funeral” replied Eve

“I guess we will stand with you too” said Gamora

“Are you sure about this Rogers?” said Natasha in a low voice, looking apprehensively at Eve

“yeah, certain”

“I’m not” Banner said under his breathe 

“Right its settled, let’s all get going to Brazil” said Stark clapping his hands which made Thor who had been peacefully dozing through the whole thing, wake up with a jolt

“so are we going to make a battle plan? or just go in guns a blazing then” said Scott to Tony, trying to keep up with him as the group dispersed to prepare for battle.  
“Hey Peter” Eve grabbed Parkers arm “are you sure you wanna do this I don’t want you to get hurt” she said looking at him worried  
“yeah I’m sure whatever I can do to help you” he confirmed as they walked along together in the crowd of people  
“okay and I will catch you for some Buffy the vampire slayer later yeah?” Eve asked looking at Peter hopefully,  
“yeah of course”  
“you still think buffy is the hottest?”  
“yes! It’s the comparison between the nice girl to the tough one” Parker said using his hands to gesture from one side to the other  
“but what about Faith she is just like pure beauty” Eve exclaimed  
“what are you two talking about?” leaned in Vision from behind them  
“oh nothing” said Peter the two sniggering.  
“do you know what’s going?” Thor asked Drax who walked next to him  
“I think it’s something to do with the quakes of the earth and an evil man who is red” replied Drax scratching the back of his head  
“fair enough, I could do with a good battle right about now” Thor said joyfully striding forwrd  
*  
Once everyone was boarded and ready to go they took off. Eve sat alone in one of the ships before Wanda came over  
“I’m scared” Eve announced quietly, resting her head on Wanda’s shoulder  
“it will be okay I promise, you have to channel your fear that’s what I did” Wanda said comfortingly  
“I will try” she said blankly  
“we are almost there!” shouted Rogers making Eves stomach do a summersault  
“get ready you guys!” said Natasha to them as she walked past toward the exit. Eve slowly stood observing the prebattle rituals of those around her Natasha was checking the gadgets on her wrist, Scott shrank down to ant size, while Clint gathered together all his arrows slinging them over his shoulder and Banner was starting to turn a sickly shade of green.  
Eve started to feel a tightness around her throat and her heart began to beat faster and faster, she felt like it wouldn’t stop. She fell to the floor her head pounding, mind racing. Quill came over to her immediately, sliding on his knees while catching her in his arms  
“Eve what’s wrong?!” he said with urgency but quietly as he didn’t want to attract loads of attention to her. Stark had already noticed though, running over while removing the face of his suit.  
“she’s having a panic attack!” he said urgently  
“how do you know?” said Quill, clutching Eve who was now starting to cry and had become very jittery, very far from what would be considered calm.  
“believe me, I know, now Eve look at me, alright nothing is going to happen to you, just focus on your breathing in and out, in and out, that’s it, here drink this” he handed her a bottle of water. Slowly she began to calm down and nuzzled closer to Quill, regaining her normal state of breathing.  
“Okay now try and get her to slowly stand up and walk her to the exit, she will be alright” said Stark standing up, replacing the face of his suit and flying out the trap door with the others. Quill gently lifted her up to her feet which she wobbled on but then gradually gained her balance back.  
“are you alright?” said Wanda quickly walking over.  
“yeah I’m fine just sort of freaked out for a second” she said shakily  
“alright call for me if you need help down there okay?” Wanda said handing Eve an earpiece  
“yep” she said steading herself from Quills support  
“thanks Peter”  
“no problem” he said pressing a button on the side of his head to activate his mask,  
The three of them, the only ones left, stood on the edge of the door preparing to fly off, Eves peachy pink curls blowing in the wind.  
*  
Eve, Wanda and Quill were late to the fight flying down they saw the remains of the city out skirted the battle field. A huge crack scarred the ground, running through the desolate waste ground splitting it in two. The red giant, the colour of scarlet blood, shadowed the scene.  
Reaching the ground, the three of them instantly spilt apart. The whole environment was so bleak that trying to be motivated instead of terrified seemed impossible to Eve, but she continued to push herself, fighting to defend civilians with octopus tentacles, shooting out spikes of bark at the monsters.  
(here would be an EPIC battle scene where the avengers and the guardians all work together in an awesome montage)  
*  
Many of the minions were dead or still running toward the city which was still coated with terrified civilians. Eve looked around at her new friends, Quill was impaled with something looking dead while Gamora was next to him shouting to try and get a response from him, Wanda was hopelessly trying to carry civilians up to nearby helicopter which was already being brought down anyway, while Cap and Groot tried to uncover Parker who was buried with some debris. Suddenly, as if a switch had been flicked inside her head, Eve stopped feeling hopeless and insignificant and started to get up and began walking with a shaky confidence toward her father. He looked down at her as she flew up onto a half-destroyed tower block facing him.  
“hey there ketchup man!” he looked at her wearily “I’m your daughter… I think”  
“so, you are alive, well good I found you I was about to destroy the whole planet, turns out its actually quite boring” he said coolly “you know me and you aren’t too different, you should join me and together we could create a better world than this puny planet they call earth, didn’t you ever wonder where your powers came from you are a demon of the underworld like me!” he said amused by Eves face of disgust  
“I WILL NEVER BE LIKE YOU!!!” Eve screamed her eyes turning black “these are good people I’m not going to let you destroy them!”. A black mist radiated from her and she began to turn a greyish sort of shade, her skin cracking.  
Suddenly using a power, she never knew she had she shot out two huge snaking black beams from her arms the red lord standing astonished as he was engulfed by it. The mist and beams wrapping tightly around her evil father until it completely covered him head to toe, one spike shooting straight through his starry eye.  
Then it all shrunk quickly back to Eve leaving a large pile of soot, where the red lord had once stood. People emerged from the settling smoke. Natasha stepped towards the ash picking up something small red and shiny.  
“what is it?” Eve asked standing next to her  
“it’s a ruby, here you keep it” Natasha said placing it in Eves slightly sweaty palm  
“thanks”  
*  
“so, turns out I’m part demon” Eve said sipping on a chocolate milkshake  
They all sat at the bar of a large classic American diner eating burgers and fries and drinking milkshakes.  
“I knew it right from the start you guys just wouldn’t here it” said Rocket joking  
“Hey, Eve over here!” shouted an unknown voice from across the diner where a girl was waving in the groups direction  
“Oh yeah I invited Charlie, the first sister, I hope that’s okay” said Eve standing  
“yeah that’s fine” said Wanda munching on fries the others all giving a general nod  
Charlie came over giving Eve a kiss on the cheek sweetly before sitting down next to her  
“so how did the epic battle go?”  
“Clint is in hospital again, Parker broke his leg” Peter waved over to Charlie from one of the booths, his leg strapped into a cast “and Quill got impaled but he is recovering quickly now, apart from that we… well I managed to kill my evil Dad” “

Eve finished typing at her laptop, pale sunlight shining through her still blinded window. She closed the lid got up, grabbing her school bag she left the room, fingering a ruby that hung on a gold chain around her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now i'm sorry if the ending may seem slightly shit i never really get to finishing stories so i'm not that good at it but i would like to think that it is still a sufficient conclusion to the whole story. i really hope this gets up to 100 hits because we are currently on like 80 something which is actually insane, however it would also be cool if you guys could leave a kudos so i can know whether you liked it and if you didn't leave a comment with a comment telling me with constructive criticism why, (maybe also add in one thing you did like as well).
> 
> (Also for the record i actually wrote all of this before guardians of the galaxy volume 2 even came out so no i did not copy that story line)
> 
> Xmas special should start coming out around the 20th maybe earlier if i get enough typed up this weekend, its going to be weird after that i almost want to continue this as a series but after the xmas one i'm not to sure what else i shall write, after. i might just focus on my Harry potter fic as that has been heavily rejected at the moment  
> any ways Neflix series recommendation: Black mirror (new season coming out on the 29th)  
> movie recommendation: As you are(i stayed up till 1.30 watching this its got little weird bits in it but overall quite enjoyable)
> 
> Dont forget to leave a kudos and stand by for the xmas special also check out my tumblr-https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fandomavocado123

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the most amazing writer but hope you guys liked it as it is my first fan fiction as well :-)  
> other characters will be appearing in later chapters as the story develops  
> I will be uploading new chapters every Monday!


End file.
